happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
A.K.A. The Fonz
A.K.A. The Fonz is the tenth episode of Season 4 of Happy Days, the 73rd overall episode in the series. The episode was written by Brian Levant and directed by Jerry Paris. It was originally aired on November 30, 1976 on ABC-TV. Synopsis The new "acting" sheriff, Officer Kirk, begins an aggressive harassment campaign against the so-called "hoodlums" he wants out of town, and Fonzie is near the top his list. Plot summary Shortly after Richie, Ralph, Potsie, and Al come into Arnold's celebrating their basketball victory, Officer Kirk (Ed Peck) comes in with Officer Evans and announces he is the new acting sheriff after the death of Sheriff Flanagan. Kirk announces that there are going to be some changes under his watch and reads aloud a list of hoods that he wants out of town in 24 hours; to everyone's shock, Fonzie is third on Kirk's list. When Richie asks Kirk why he wants Fonzie out of town Kirk replies, "I don't like the way he looks, and I don't like the way he dresses!" (Kirk later gives the exact same answer when confronted by Howard). As the guys talk to Fonzie in his office, Kirk enters and frisks Fonzie, and finds what looks like a switchblade, but turns out to be a concealed comb. Unamused, Kirk says he doesn't like anything about Fonzie and warns him that he will be watching his every move. Kirk leaves, and Evans quietly apologizes to Fonzie before following Kirk out. Richie persuades Howard to call an emergency Leopard Lodge meeting at their house. At first the other Leopards, believing that Kirk is only doing his job, are disinterested, but then Kirk himself arrives at the house and tickets Howard for unlawful assembly (citing no American flag). When throws retaliatory (and unauthorized) ordinances at the other Leopards, and even revokes Al's dancing permit at Arnold's (which Al was not even aware he had to have), at which point the Leopards begin to take notice of Kirk's harassment. When Fonzie realizes that Kirk is getting at him through his friends (meaning the Cunninghams, Al and the others), he sends word to Kirk to meet him at Arnold's at midnight. Once there, Fonzie tells Kirk that he will agree to leave town if Kirk leaves his friends alone. Kirk is delighted that he is getting his own way, but then Richie, dressed as Fonzie, walks in and warns Kirk that he'll take Fonzie's place if he leaves. Undaunted, Kirk warns Richie that he'll do the same to him, but then Richie advises him that there'll be others to take his place, at which point Potsie walks in, also dressed as Fonzie, followed by Ralph, Howard, Joanie and Marion, and then Al, the other officers from the Leopard Lodge, and finally, the Arnold's regulars, all wearing leather jackets similar to Fonzie's, and all taking a stand against Kirk's heavy-handedness. Despite Howard's protesting that "We're not Commies, Kirk. We're not hoods, and neither is Fonzie", Kirk is still determined to mete out his own justice by confronting Howard and the other businessmen with the ordinances he doled out to them, but then Al fights back, first holding up a small American flag, and then stuffing into Kirk's hand his legal permit for dancing at Arnold's. When Kirk asks what he's supposed to do with the permit, Al replies, "SIT on it, Kirk!", earning cheers from the crowd, and Kirk stomps out in disgust... and defeat. Fonzie then thanks all of them for their support, but then asks for a camera to remember the moment because, "You all look ridiculous!" Epilogue Howard is later informed by Evans that the Kirk situation has been brought to the mayor's attention. Kirk has been demoted, and is now working as an elementary school crossing guard; Richie remarks that "a bunch of little kids will learn how to march." Trivia/Notes #Al was classified as 4F. #Fonzie: "3 cheerleaders in the hand is worth a lot more than 3 nerds in a john". #Officer Kirk was once in the Marine Corps and has a daughter named Eileen. #Fonzie has a date with the Hooper Triplets. #Joanie says Fonzie looks like Harold Schneider (a boy in her class) when he comes dressed in a suit and tie. #Fonzie: "The Fonz changes for no man, hey!". #Al is a Leopard Lodge pledge. #Alan Oppenheimer appears as Dr. Mickey Malph in this episode. Jack Dodson originated the role and would reprise the role after this episode, on a recurring basis for several seasons. Image Gallery happy-days-ep 4x10 - Fonzie and Kirk's friend Officer Evans.png happy-days-ep 4x10 - Fonzie and his cheerleaders.png happy-days-ep 4x10 - Kirk tells who's on his hit list.png happy-days-ep 4x10 - Officer Kirk picks on Al.png Bob and Howie.jpg happy-days-ep 4x10 - Al Holding the B-Ball.png Happy Days episode 4x10 - A.K.A. The Fonz.png Cast Starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Henry Winkler as Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Anson Williams as Warren "Potsie" Weber *Don Most as Ralph Malph (credited as Donny Most) *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Al Molinaro as Al Delvecchio Guest starring/Recurring *Alan Oppenheimer as Dr. Mickey Malph *Ed Peck as Sheriff Kirk *Jack Perkins as Bob External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 4 Category:Happy Days episodes